Runic Magic
Runic Magic (including Runecrafting) is a largely antiquited form of external magic not commonly used in the modern world anymore. Description Runic magic is in and of itself exceedingly simple. All that is needed is a burst of raw magic directed at a specific rune or rune string to activate them. Anyone capable of magic is capable of activating runes and rune strings, no study is needed nor any intensive training. Because of this level of simplicity Runic is considered one of the most versitile magics in existance allowing Diviners of any type to use magics of even oppositional nature to their own, but what can be done is completely dependant on the runes themselves. Ultimately the strength of an activation is determined by the type of rune/string used as well as how much magic energy is put into the activation. A rune does not need to be touched to be activated, but it does need to be within reasonable proximity of the person activating it. Depending on what kind of magic the activator is used too, this distance can vary from physical contact with the object in the case of those who use mostly touch spells, to several feet away in the case of those used to projection based magics. Runecrafting Runcrafting is the art behind the power and versitility of Runic magic. Unlike Runic magic, Runecrafting requires lots of time and practice to master. It is a written form of magic with results that can change based on something as small as whether or not the rune is written upsidedown. Runes come in two kinds: Draconic and Common. Draconic runes are the older of the two and notably more powerful than common runes. Because the draconic runes are derived from an older and simpler text each rune has numerous meanings such as the rune for fire which can be used to imply heat, warmth, or even life when used for the sole purpose of communication. However, as a magic rune all it can do is create fire. As a result Draconic runes are notably less specific than common ones and by extension less versitile. Another traite unique to Draconic runes is that when a dragon scribes runes of their own element, any properties unique to that dragon's element are also included when the rune is later activated. Example: If Taiyoraza scribes a fire rune, anyone activating that specific rune will create blue flames of extreme heat. Only draco can scribe draconic runes and how to do so is common knowledge amongst the draco. Common runes on the other hand, while originally derived from draconic runes were adapted to meet the many needs of the human race. Common runes don't have the innate power of the draco instilled into them and so produce less powerful results, but because of their application to a more specific language system they are much more versitile. Where as before heat was just one meaning to a fire rune, heat now has a rune of it's own and is used to create heat as well as can be inverted to take heat away. This ability to invert the meaning of some runes by inverting the runes themselves is also unique to common runes. Runes can either be scribed on their own or as part of a string. When scribed on their own runes have a very general effect. Example: a fire rune scribed by itself simply engulfs the object it is scribed upon in flames. On the other hand when runes are scribed as a string they can achive very specific effects. Example: a fire rune is scribed in a string with the runes for dragon and breath, can spout flames from an object like a fire dragon's roar, albeit much less powerful. In order to create a rune string one needs to simply scribe the runes side by side in their desired positions and correct order, and then box them off. Not all runes can be activated individually, that is a trait commonly found in Elemental and Property runes like fire and heat. Some runes like breath and dragon need to be part of a string to have any effect. If a string is incomplete, not boxed off, or written incorrectly the result is often that only certain runes will be activated. Example: the string, Fire-Dragon-Breath is written but not boxed off, as a result only the rune for Fire is activated, so instead of a gout of flame issuing forth from the object, the rune simply engulfs the object itself in flames. Because of it's nature as a written magic runes and strings will occasionally need to be rewritten, otherwise they fade and lose their effect. Runes and strings that have faded or have been otherwise wrecked or obscured are called "Dead Runes" this is because they can no longer be activated. In the case of fading a dead rune can usually be rewritten since some of the magic might still trapped within, but if the rune is destroyed a new rune needs to be created since the magic in the original will be completely gone. Rewriting existing runes is much simpler than crafting new ones because all that is needed is for an individual to make the rune more pronounced (like darkening faded text on paper) while giving it a steady stream of raw magic power since the filtering magic is already in place. Although technically anyone can do this it is usually left to runecrafters because of their experiance. Category:Akehura Category:External Akehura Category:Genesis Category:Lost Akehura